


Put your mask on and go!

by Perv_Melon



Category: Alex Rider - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Happy halloween, Insanity, Is the girl in the room or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perv_Melon/pseuds/Perv_Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is kiddnaped and locked in a cell for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your mask on and go!

Alex sat in a corner of his cell again, hugging his sunken belly, rubbing his head against the wall until the girl across the room moved. Then he stopped. He stopped and moved his never closing eyes in her direction. Red angry veins circled his haunted and tired brown eyes, like a pack of dogs waiting for them to close so they could attack, bite, rip and eat. Miniature black pupils like a pinhead followed the girls every movement, watching, calculating…. 

_"Is she a threat?"_

Dark circles grew from under his eyes, surrounding his bulging eyeballs, making the yellowing-white of his eyes shine like a sick reflection of the moon in broken mirror. 

_"An enemy!"_

She was staring at him, LIKE HE HAD DONE SOMETHING WRONG! Was she scared of him? He saved the world more than three times! There was no reason for her to be scared. Something must have stood behind him.

_"She is bait."_

Ready for him to turn around... She wants him to turn so it can stab, bite, hit, burn him. 

_"We have to take care of her."_

His body contorted with wet bubbling noises, jerking madly in random directions. 

_"Help her?"_

The smell in the cell was repulsive, a mix of piss, sweat and blood creeped up the walls, sealing itself into every surface, ready to recount its own fairy-tail without prompting.

_"Why is she there?"_

His bones stuck out with grey skin, slimy and smelly like an old hag hanging on them, making him look angular, which he wasn't, right? Or was he…? 

_"To help us?"_

The naked light bulb swung above while quietly singing about the horrors it saw with it's sickening blue-white light, from time to time it flickered and blinked at Alex as if to cheer him up.

_"To kill US!"_

Sharp elbows bumping into the walls re-opened old wounds and pulled off the bandages on his wrists, introducing their real beauty. Snow white bones shards with old and new teeth marks stuck out at the end, a beautiful carved javelin was ready to gore her between her glass-fragile ribs to end her life and give him a chance to survive. Tendons attached to his malformed bones stood out between gnawed chunks of meat like chords of a violin ready to split her in two. Two would be too much work… one is enough. 

_"To be killed!"_

He swung forward and hit his head against the bricks before him, his skull was ready to break but not yet! He still needs it! After three more hits she yelped and jumped to her feet. He would too… but he can't, they took it from him… 

_"KILL HER!"_

A drop hit his nose, forcing his eyes cross to look at the trickle of red water growing into a proper flow and pouring at the dirty floor of his cell. He likes it when the red water comes out. Gritting his teeth, Alex face planted into the puddle and with wet noises slurped down the red water like a Christmas soup. 

She won't get this water, no, he will…. he will survive.

_"To be devoured!"_

Something in him struggled and crunched like a dying worm praying for more time to rot. 

_"TEAR OFF HER FACE!"_

They wouldn't recognise him with her face; he could take a knife from her pocket and slowly, like when he peeled Jack an apple, cut off the mask.

Alex knew how to wear one, he always wore masks. 

_"Wear it as your own."_

He rolled on his side, pressing greasy hair in his face as he watched Jack and Tom swim around the room and laugh at them. Yassen just lay under his bed like a broken porcelain doll with a hole in his chest. 

_"Nobody will notice."_

Ian stood right next to him, dull life-less eyes staring at him all the time and pale lips whispering dead black secrets. Sometimes when Alex was watching, he could see a small hairy leg stick out from his uncle’s mouth and move, agonisingly slowly, over his mouth and chin, patting it like a loving mother.

_"Clever spy… so clever."_

Alex stretched his hand towards her with mute scream on his dry lips, breaking a thin layer of skin. Hot blood bubbled from the splits and dripped on the floor. The Howl of an injured animal resonated the room and she backed off. How did he get rid of her? 

_"Hide behind her face."_

A dribble of saliva ran down his chin from a world wide grin, his lips curling showing filthy smile with insects between his teeth, ready to come alive and squirm out only to run and feed on a corpse of a rotting rat under the bed. Always under his bed, because he had to hide it, his treasures.

_"But you have to kill her first."_

He looked at the stumps where his hands should be, where his fingers should run like a swarm of spiders over slender pale neck of that girl, of his pray, where his palms should be pressed against her throat squeezing the life out of her and his nails scrape her skin like an old plaster! Going deeper and deeper ripping pieces of flesh because he did not deserve to be here!

_"You don't need a gun."_

Slowly he crawled to her, eyes never leaving her, her full body and healthy mind. 

_"Use your hands!"_

Her joints crunched and turned all the way around, twisting themselves free.

_"HANDS! HANDS! HANDS!"_

Her scream sliced the silence like a machete cuts cords, ligaments, meat…

_"TAKE HER HANDS!"_

He buried his hands in her hair and tug, tug, tugtugtugtug until it gave in and he tore them out! Long threads of silk running down his hands. But he can't… because they took them from him! His hands! He can't do anything now… 

_"Take her skin."_

She was so ugly, all dirty from red water, wasting it instead of drinking the treasured liquid, the only one he got. She had enough of it, she was spoiled with red water and spilt it all over the place.

_"Put it on."_

Where did she go again? The party was about to start... 

_"Like a costume!"_

A barking laugh shot out of him, ripping his sore unused throat, strangling him like he wanted to strangle her, stealing breath from his lungs. His precious air.

_"Like on Halloween!"_

**Author's Note:**

> This was put together in a rush and it sucks so I don't expect much but I hope you like it :) I just put on my Cheshire Cat make-up and it's fantastic! Shame I won't leave the house. I am still working on tons of Yalex stories but I'm bit shy about posting them so sorry again. I WISH YOU HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS I LOVE YOU THIS WHOLE FANDOM HAS BEEN MY LIFE FOR LAST YEAR SO TAKE MY LOVE GUYS. MANY THANKS TO HOSHI MY LOVE WHO WAS MY BETA FOR THIS! :*


End file.
